Terra
Terra is the elder sister of Mara and is a prominent member of the Neko-Tribe. Terra is undoubtly the greatest known practitioner of Yaju Majutsu. Appearance Terra appears as a fairly young adult catgirl with a slim build. Her eyes are a golden-amber with visible bags under them. She has pink hair which she keeps tied in a specialized style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears, which tend to overshadow her actual animal-like ears, which fade into white at the tip. Her attire consists of an altered, scientist version of Coco's jacket with a white coloration. A hole at the lower base provides room for her twin, cat-like tails. She also wears a pair of small spectacles. The over-sized sleeves are cut at the sides to make it easier for her arms to slide in and out of them. She wears a pair of red capri pants with a black belt adorned by a large cat bell. Personality Terra is the polar opposite of Mara. Laid back and disinterested, she prefers to avoid a fight if she could help it. However, she is not above fighting when the pride of her Tribe is at stake. Passionate and peaceful, she doesn't wish ill will towards anyone but those who truly deserve it. History Synopsis *Underground Tournament Arc Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Pressure: Enheightened Senses: Ataru Adept: *'Kit-Fu Practitioner:' Natural Speed: Yajū majutsu (野獣魔術, Beast Magic): Yōka (永火, The Eternal flame): Fire based spells (powers equal med-high level Kido): Terra excels at using fire based spells, being her spell-type of choice. *'Bureizu taihō (ブレイズ大砲 Blaze Cannon): ' Incantation: Fall! Into the Depths of Hell! ( 落ちろ、奈落のそこに！, Ochiro, naraku no soko ni!) The most powerful of all Yōka-class spell. Incantation and a powerful caster are required to utilize it. Terra creates a massive fireball through her reiyoku that attacks a foe with great force. Fukyūfū (不朽封, Indestructible Seal): Terra has a proficiency in this advanced art, implying she has master-level capacity with the other spell-types. * Mugen Shinku(無限深紅, Infinite Crimson): Incantation: I command you in the name of user… Unleashing restriction Omega… Engaging link with the Heavens. You who protects this gate… Unbind the nine locks that seal what lies beneath. I hereby seek… The power of Fukyūfū: Mugen Shinku! The Mugen Shinku is the third most powerful Fukyūfū-class spell and is considering taboo by most Kaiju-Ningen. While used without incantation, it absorbs reishi/reiyoku based attacks launched at the caster and fires it back with greater force. However, Terra mentions that incantation is forbidden and that if used with its full incantation, its ability is altered. It is unexplained just what its full capacity is at this time... * Jūsenken (獣戦剣, Beast Warrior Sword) Jūkenkai (獣剣解, beast-sword release): Roketto-dan Kote (ロケット弾篭手, Rocket Gauntlet): Jūkenkaito (獣剣解達, beast-sword release mastery): Not yet revealed. Trivia *This character is influenced by Kokonoe of the Blazblue series. *Mugen Shinku is heavily influenced by Snap Weapon: Infinite Gravity used by Konoe and later Kokonoe from the Blazblue series.